Live a Little
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: College AU. For once in her life, she allowed herself a moment of freedom. GenesisAerith, oneshot. Rating for adult situations.


**Title: **Live a Little  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Sex(a bit more explicit than I usually write), and probable OOCness.**  
****Prompt:** _Final Fantasy VII; Genesis/Aerith – Secret relationship. If no one knew, then it would be easier to keep it hidden from her boyfriend._  
**Summary: **College AU. For once in her life, she allowed herself a moment of freedom.  
**A/N: **Written for the Spring Kink community. This baby was harder to write than my other prompts because I just couldn't bring myself to make this in-game so that the victim of the situation was Zack... So, I went AU and I know I didn't develop the fic the way I would've wanted to, but I think I'll be able to create a college universe for this pairing later on. That way I can develop the characters and the relationships properly and not have it be so... rushed. There's also a possibility that this story will go hand-in-hand with a ZackTifa prompt that I'm hoping to get done soon. Though before that happens, I would have to finish both, '_Love Game,' _and, '_Coming Undone.' _For now, I hope everyone likes this story the way it is, and please excuse any errors because it wasn't beta-read...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the charactes used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them.

…

The guilt was eating at her the same way it had for about a month now. She had never thought she would find herself in this kind of situation. Her mother had raised her to be better than this, and yet, she found that she couldn't stop. She, Aerith Gainsborough, straight A student, the girl who volunteered at the shelter down town, who planted gardens for the elderly people in her mother's neighborhood, was a dirty, rotten cheater.

She felt as if the word cheater was stamped right on her forehead. Even Yuffie, who was generally oblivious to anything except her own boyfriend, was beginning to notice her acting strange. Until now she had managed to pass it off as being a freshman with too much homework on her back, but it was only a matter of time before her other friends started to ask her where she disappeared to on the evenings or during the days where she couldn't be found in the library.

Her boyfriend was out of town on a trip to visit his parents in Wutai, so that meant that she had a little less to worry about. She still had to watch out for his friends, but they usually gave her breathing space. It also meant that she could slip away to be with… with the other man occupying her thoughts at every waking moment. She hated herself sometimes for being so weak minded, but then again, Genesis was a persistent man.

She would never forget the day she had met him, or the day when he had made that first move to become a permanent part of her life. She had been picking fresh tulips at the local marketplace when she had seen him, clad in red and with piercing blue eyes. He had questioned her about the best flowers to give to a sick friend, and when she had automatically replied 'tulips,' he had laughed softly and nodded. His laugh had caused a shiver to run down her spine and a blush to cover her cheeks.

After asking her name and if he could walk her to wherever it was that she was going, they'd had an interesting conversation about the most deadly plants known in existence. It had amused her to know that he was a law major who knew about plants, but he had merely shaken off her incredulity and told him that his mother had owned a flower shop in Banora, back when he had been a boy.

Despite the realization that she was attracted to him, Aerith had accepted to see him again and again for lunch together. The subject of her boyfriend had come up once or twice, but Genesis had always brushed it off. Then, one evening—after many lunch dates, and realizations that he probably knew her more than her own boyfriend—he had found her studying in the library and had asked her to have dinner with him back at his apartment.

Aerith hadn't been able to ignore the quick beat of her heart and had accepted, and she now cursed her inability to be able to say 'no,' to Genesis. That night she had stayed over in his apartment, still getting to know each other, sharing information of their families, friends, and even school majors. It had been like finding out that you were in love with your best friend. It hadn't been a difficult decision to give him her virginity, and, well, he had known _exactly_ how to handle that situation. The experience had been better than anything else she had ever felt before, and to this day, she was glad that she had given Genesis something so private. He hadn't stopped calling her after, and he always enjoyed spending all their spare time together.

It made something inside of her panic when she realized that Genesis had never demanded anything of her. He was always there, always ready to lend an ear, or to relieve her stress and love her like no one had ever done before. It was his selflessness that had lead her to fall in love with him in the first place. Though she had to admit that his way of seducing her sometimes rankled her, because once he got started, Aerith felt her resistance melt away like butter.

Silently packing up her books from her study period, she slipped her bag over her shoulder and moved away from her table, waving at Cissnei, Genesis' younger sister, before walking out of the library. Her mind was occupied with thoughts on how to break up with Tseng—she'd had more than one opportunity—but the courage seemed to fail her every single time.

It was funny that she always found the courage to sleep with Genesis and not think about her guilt while he was pressing her into his scented sheets, blue eyes gleaming as he watched her fall apart… but she was always unable to bring herself to cut her ties to Tseng. She knew that it would hurt him even more if he were to find out from someone else that there was another guy in her life.

"You seem troubled," a soft voice said from in front of her.

Looking up, Aerith blinked when she realized that she had reached the student parking lot, which was on her way to her dorm room, and he had been waiting there for her. Her lips parted in surprise and her cheeks colored when his expressive, roguish eyes seemed to caress her from head to toe. "You would be troubled, too, if you had a girlfriend you're cheating on."

"Still going on about that?" he asked, smirking and stepping away from his car.

"You can have any other girl here, why won't you let me go?" she asked, exasperated.

"Because you don't want me to let you go," Genesis said, stepping closer to her and reaching up a gloved hand to rub over her cheek gently. "Besides, in this campus, in this city, the only woman I want is you."

Aerith's shoulders sagged and she didn't resist when he pulled her into the circle of his arms for a warm hug. She quickly pushed away from him and looked around, hoping no one had seen them. If no one knew, then it would be easier to keep it hidden from her boyfriend. It made some of the innocence inside of her die, but she supposed she had pretty much killed _all _of it when she had given Genesis her body that first time. She didn't even know why Tseng was still with her when she had yet to sleep with_ him._

"Should I go away and leave you to your thoughts? I can very well find something else to do," said Genesis in his alluring voice.

She gave him a pained look as she shook her head and allowed him to lead her to the passenger side of his car. "I'm hungry," she muttered sullenly.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, slipping gracefully into the driver's side and revving the engine.

"I want a salad," she said, eyeing him and wondering if he'd have anything snide to say about her choice.

Genesis smirked to himself and pulled out of the parking lot, aware that his goddess was in a mood. He drove her to the other side of town, where he knew her favorite salads were made, and to a place where she would be more comfortable out in public with him. He didn't care much about the fool she called a boyfriend, but it had taken her much too long to break-off things with the other man. He supposed that it would be up to him to convince her to do it soon.

After buying her food, he stopped by the food place next door to buy himself Wutain takeout—which Aerith would undoubtedly steal from him once they began to eat. The drive back to his apartment was a quiet one until he pulled into a spot and parked in front of the building. "Sephiroth won't be back for a few days, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Okay," Aerith said, slipping out of the car and taking a look at the street. People were out and about, and the thing she liked most about visiting Genesis' home was seeing the massive outdoor market right across the street where they had first met. It made her smile to see the flower vendor selling her plants so excitedly.

"Hold this, please," said Genesis, handing her the food before crossing the street quickly. He exchanged quick words with the flower vendor and came back with bouquet of tulips, knowing that they were Aerith's favorite. He took the food from her and handed her the flowers.

"What are these for?" she asked with wide, green eyes.

Genesis leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her bottom lip. "I don't want you to be unhappy when you're with me, or when you're without me. I love you."

Aerith smiled softly and brushed his bangs from his eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered, staring up into his handsome face.

"Come on," he said with a wink, pulling her by the hand into the apartment building while she was still admiring her flowers.

Arriving quickly on the elevator to the top floor, Genesis unlocked the door and let her in first before closing and locking it. His apartment always intimated her, but she couldn't deny that danger was a definite turn-on. He shared it with an old friend of his, and despite being the home of two handsome men, it wasn't messy. If anything, it felt like a classy home with nice, expensive furniture, abstract works of art, and a nicely coordinated color scheme of blues.

The lights were dimmed, and Genesis slipped an arm around her waist as he set the food down on the table and she put her bag and flowers down as well. Aerith gasped and turned in his arms to stare into his eyes. "I want to eat first," she whimpered when his teeth scraped at her collarbone.

"I'll make it quick, then," he said, devilish. "I've missed you, love."

His lips sealed over hers in a hot kiss as he started to guide her back against the nearest wall, quick fingers slipping off her jacket and pushing a strap of her pink tank off her shoulder. His mouth slid over the exposed skin, sampling and nibbling and causing goose-bumps to rise on her flesh.

"Gen… what if Sephiroth…?" she trailed off into a gasp.

"I told you already that he'll be gone for the weekend. Something about visiting his old friends from the ShinRa Academy," he whispered, beginning to hike up her white skirt in quick pulls.

Aerith gasped when long fingers skimmed across her sensible panties—she hadn't been expecting to see him today—and she arched when one finger slipped past to rub across her folds.

"Look at me, love," he whispered, the only light in the living room coming from the slight crack in the curtains, allowing sunlight through.

Her eyes were half opened as his other hand pushed her underwear down her hips and thighs, allowing him better access. His blue eyes were intent on her face when his thumb rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves before long fingers slid inside of her, curving and finding that specific spot that tore a cry from her throat.

He rubbed her mercilessly, grunting when her walls squeezed around his seeking hand and moisture began to coat his palm. Her eyes had darkened to a beautiful emerald in her passion and he had to admit that he loved seeing that tense, pleasurable look on her face. Her lips were parted with her quick breaths and there was sweat building at her brow, chest rising and falling rapidly as he brought her release.

Her fingers tightened into his jacket and her eyes scrunched closed when his thumb massaged her clit in one hard motion, sending her orgasm tearing through her. His name was a strangled scream on her pink lips, and she continued to feel surprise at how easy it was for him to send her over the edge when he wanted to.

"Oh…" she gasped out once she found her voice, cheeks flushed in pleasure and embarrassment. "…That was nice," she murmured, her breath catching when his fingers withdrew from inside her. She frowned. "What about you?"

"Oh, I plan to be taken care of later. I just don't want you to pass out on me half-way through because you haven't had anything to eat," Genesis said with a wink.

Aerith let out a long sigh and imagined how out of sorts she probably looked. "I'll just need a few minutes," she said, stepping away from him on wobbly legs. "Just… make sure you wash your hands before we eat," she said vaguely, her cheeks flaming as she walked away.

Genesis chuckled in amusement as he went to clean up and get their food ready.

…

Sitting on his bed between rumpled sheets and wearing his dress shirt, Aerith played with the ends of her loose hair while Genesis laid back, completely relaxed, and with a thin sheet over his lap. "Why me?" she asked him quietly.

Genesis looked from the ceiling to her inquisitive eyes and shrugged one shoulder. "You're beautiful. Inside and out."

She smiled and took his hand to slip her fingers through his. "Why are you so okay with me already having a boyfriend? Why haven't you asked me to break-up with him?"

He gave her a long look before blinking and pulling her against his side. Aerith made herself comfortable and laid her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. "I'm okay with you and your excuse for a boyfriend because I know that you haven't yet given him what has only been mine. And I will not force you to break up with him. It's something you need to do on your own," he said, voice silky.

"What if I decide to marry him?" she asked sullenly. She didn't know why she was being so petulant recently, but she imagined that the guilt of their hidden relationship was to blame. Also, deep inside, she knew that it was because Genesis hadn't even hinted at wanting to go public with her.

Genesis' arms tightened around her until she squeaked in protest. "If that's what you want, why not just break-up with me?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"That's _not_ what I want. But what would happen if I end things with Tseng? Will you treat me like your girlfriend? Introduce me to all your friends? Take me to meet your parents some day?" Aerith asked, worming out of his grip and sitting up again.

"If it's what you want, we'll do it," he said with a sigh. "It has always been up to you, you know."

Aerith brushed a hand over his cheek and smiled. "Are you sure you're not just saying 'yes' because you're trying to spoil me? Is this something you want, too?"

Genesis tugged at her silky, chestnut curls and pulled her in for a slow kiss. Aerith slipped a leg over to straddle him and moaned softly when his fingers trailed up her thighs and under his shirt.

Tearing her lips from his, Aerith managed to gasp out a few words. "I should go. I have a test tomorrow and…" She trailed off into a moan, automatically parting her thighs when he rolled them over.

Genesis paused, staring down at her with playful eyes and shrugged. "If you'd like, I can stop," he said, shifting his hips to rub against hers. His hands undid a few more buttons on the shirt she was wearing so that his lips could seek out her breasts and tease the tips with his tongue.

"No… don't stop," Aerith whispered, hands digging into his hair and pulling him into a kiss. As he moved back up to her, he thrust into her welcoming body.

"You're still so wet," he groaned against her ear, nibbling on the spot underneath.

Aerith closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips as he began a quick, smooth rhythm. It astounded her just how many times she could give her body to him and still not have enough. It was a never ending desire that she felt for Genesis and it scared her that he would one day wake up and realize that she was still a nineteen year old kid and he could get himself an older, more mature woman.

She'd spent her life taking care of plants, being a good student, and staying out of trouble; this was the first time she found herself doing something so… so wrong. He was twenty-three, bordering on twenty-four, and studying to become a lawyer, and she was still stuck on her plants. She had never known two people with so few things in common; sometimes it worried her.

But it was when he was inside of her, thrusting so fluidly, making her body twist in pleasure and her throat raw from crying out his name, that they felt so right. It hurt to think of losing him, but she wanted to take the risk and be with him, even if he went and broke her heart in the future.

Opening her eyes, she stared up at him and parted her lips to take in quick breaths. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with his sweat, and his shoulders and arms flexed every time he pumped into her body. His eyes were almost a darker hue in his own passion and Aerith dug her nails into his lower back when he began to grind into her, his movements stimulating her clit.

Sliding her hands up his back to clutch at his shoulders, her body finally broke into delicious pleasure, his name a scream that echoed in his room. He continued to piston into her, breathing ragged and groans escaping into her hair until he thickened inside of her and came with a groan of her name.

"Fuck," he whispered, a shiver running down his spine when her fingertips trailed down his sensitive skin.

Aerith allowed herself a sleepy smile and enjoyed feeling his heavy weight over her slim frame. It was comforting and warm. "You shouldn't curse," she said, feeling so content and relaxed that nothing else mattered.

He let out an inviting chuckle that made _her_ shiver and he pressed a kiss to her jaw, her cheek, her closed eyelids, and her nose. "It's really a surprise you've never seen Seph and me in the same room with Angeal," he said with a snort of amusement.

"That's because I've only ever seen Sephiroth in passing and we've never been formally introduced," Aerith said as Genesis rolled to her side and kissed her shoulder.

"Are you sure you won't be intimidated by the guys?" he asked her, rubbing a hand over her hair.

"I probably will, but I want to get to know you better," Aerith replied.

Genesis nodded and smiled. "You're serious about doing all of this with me? There won't be going back."

"I'm sure," Aerith said with a nod.

Genesis paused and gave her a calculating look. "I'll expect you to move in with me."

At those words she jumped to a sitting position, nearly smashing her forehead against his. "What?"

"I would want you to live with me. Besides, this place isn't too far away from campus," Genesis said, raising an eyebrow curiously at her reaction.

"But… I can't live with a guy! My parents won't… my mom will flip out. She'll probably disown me if she ever finds out I've been sleeping with you!"

"You're a grown woman," said Genesis dryly, getting to his feet and pulling on his boxers as he made for the bathroom.

"But I come from a conservative family! My mother fully expects me to walk down the aisle in a white dress and wait until marriage to have sex," Aerith said in annoyance. She had come to learn that they lived in different times, but no matter how much she tried to talk to her mother about it, she was set in those beliefs. It was only her father's doing that had allowed her to live on her own in her dorm room.

Genesis did his business in the bathroom, washed his hands and face, and started the shower before her walked back out to give her a mild glare. "We both know those things are impossibilities now. Well, you can still wear white to your wedding, no one has to know," was his offhand reply.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, even when you can talk your way out of any situation," Aerith said in annoyance, getting to her feet and finding her strewn clothes.

"Won't you shower before you leave?" Genesis asked, leaning back against an armchair and watching her as she turned in circles, attempting to find her bra. "Under the bed," he said slyly.

Aerith didn't bother to look at him and grabbed her clothes. "I'll shower back at my place," she said leaving the bedroom.

She was in the process of pulling on her skirt and when he slipped his arms around her waist and turned her around. "Let me go!" she cried, pushing at his hands, feeling tears invade her eyes.

"What's really going on?" he whispered against her shoulder, feeling her sag in his arms.

"I'm… I feel so much guilt for cheating on Tseng. I found it easy to take it out on you," she murmured, brushing away a tear that trailed down her cheek. "And I'm scared that my parents will try to make me stop seeing you when they find out I want to be with you now."

"No matter what they say, I won't leave you," he murmured, hugging her tightly against his taller body. She was so slight, and much smaller than him that it was easy to feel like he could protect her from anything. Still, he knew that once she came face to face with her boyfriend, she wouldn't find it in her to break up with him. She wasn't the type to purposely hurt people.

Turning around in his arms, Aerith looked up at him. "I really do have to go," she said, sighing heavily.

"I'll drop you off," Genesis offered, stepping back so that she could finish dressing.

Aerith shook her head and smiled. "I need some time alone and it'll help if I walk," she said quietly, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

"I want to see you again. Vincent is throwing Tifa a birthday party on Sunday. Can you find a way to go? We can drive out together and you can meet the entire gang."

"I'll see what my study schedule looks like, okay?" she asked grabbing her bag and the flowers he had bought for her.

Genesis let out a small snort but nodded, walking her to the elevator, now sporting the shirt Aerith had borrowed from him before. "Don't forget about me while you're studying."

She managed a giggle and nodded, forgetting all about her gloomy mood. "Goodbye, Gen."

"Look both ways before crossing the street," he said, winking when she laughed. "Bye, love."

The elevator doors closed behind her and he sighed before returning to his apartment. He hadn't pushed her into accepting a ride back to campus because he knew how stubborn she could be. Besides, he knew that she had a lot of things to think about and he wanted to give her the space she needed. He'd drag her with him over the weekend if he had to, but it was time to make a plan to steal her away from her ever absent boyfriend.

…

Sighing to herself, Aerith closed her books and sat up over her bed, wondering where her roommate had gone. Elena was usually one to be in before curfew, unless she had run off with Reno to one of his many weekend parties. He had called her to invite her, too, but Aerith had turned him down in order to study for an important test she had next week.

She was restless now, and though not normally a party girl, maybe it would be a good idea to stop by and ask either Reno or Rude if they had spoken to Tseng recently. Changing into her favorite pink outfit, jacket, and boots, she grabbed her purse and left her dorm room before she changed her mind and decided to stay in. She was crossing the parking lot that led off campus when an arm curved around her waist abruptly, scaring her half to death. She jumped and whirled around, ready to mace whoever had snuck up on her, but to her surprise, dark eyes greeted her in amusement.

"Tseng!" she gasped, her heart pounding with surprise and guilt. "What are you doing here?"

Tseng gave her a look. "I didn't know I needed a reason to see my girlfriend, especially after I've been gone for nearly two weeks," he said, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Oh, well, welcome back!" she said, forcing a smile onto her face and hugging him around the neck. "Why didn't you call me to let me know you were arriving today?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Before she could stop herself, Aerith moved her face away and Tseng ended up kissing the corner of her mouth. "Is something wrong?" he asked, frowning.

This was her chance to break-up with him, she knew it, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. Instead, she pressed a small, chaste kiss to his lips and smiled. "I was on my way to Reno's party. Do you want to go with me or would you prefer if we grabbed dinner?"

"_You_ are going to one of Reno's parties?" Tseng asked in mild amusement.

Aerith nodded and glared at him when he smirked. "Fine. I guess you want to spend the evening alone," she said, beginning to walk away from him in a huff.

Tseng jogged after her and slipped her hand into his, kissing her cheek. "I apologize. I just wasn't expecting to come back to a normally, studious girlfriend on her way to a party."

"I'm not a total prude," she snapped, pulling her hand from his. _Yes, especially when you've already slept with a guy who isn't your boyfriend_, her mind whispered. Staring at her boots as they walked, Aerith bit her lip and hoped that tonight she had the guts to just let Tseng down gently.

"My parents sent their regards," Tseng said lightly as they closed in on the house Reno and Rude lived in a short distance away from the campus.

"How are they doing?" Aerith asked with a smile.

"Busy with the family business, and trying to keep track of my cousin Yuffie," Tseng said. Reaching into his pocket, he stopped her at the corner of the street and grabbed her hand to place a small box in the middle of her palm. "I got you something."

"What's this?" she asked in surprise.

"Open it," Tseng said with a slight smile.

Aerith swallowed hard and really, _really_ hoped that it didn't turn out to be a ring. They had barely been dating for a six months! She opened the box and expelled a breath of relief when she found a necklace sitting in the center. "What does it say?"

"It's your name in an ancient Wutai inscription," he said, taking it out of the box and slipping it around her neck before she could even protest.

Aerith touched it as the pendant fell over her heart and sighed sadly. "Thank you," she murmured, feeling her eyes sting.

"You're welcome," he replied, leaning in for a kiss.

She didn't try to avoid this one and just let it happen, keeping her hands against his chest in order to keep some distance between them. Sighing softly as he drew away, Aerith smiled and allowed him to take her hand again as they resumed walking.

When they arrived, the party was getting started and with loud music blaring. People were hanging out all over the building with drinks in hand, and they all seemed to be having a good time. Walking inside, Reno greeted the both of them with happy whoops before he pulled a stiff Tseng into a hug, while his best friend Rude merely inclined his head in greeting.

"Oh, and you brought the bookworm with you!" said Reno with a grin.

Aerith glared but before either she or Tseng could say anything, Rude whacked the man on the back of the head painfully. "Sorry, princess," Reno said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and running off to greet other guests with drinks.

"Is he drunk already?" Aerith asked dryly.

"He's been drunk since yesterday," said Rude, shaking his head. "I hate holiday weekends."

Aerith smiled and patted his arm as he walked away. A flash of red had her heart speeding up and she glanced across the spacious living room to see Genesis standing there, a beer in hand, and a crafty shine in his eyes. He raised his drink in greeting and ignored the girl who was trying to get his attention. Aerith cleared her throat and rubbed the pendant around her neck before turning to Tseng. "Will you get me a bottle of water, please?" she asked sweetly.

"Water?" Reno asked, sneaking up behind her. "Water is for losers and bookworms."

"Reno," Tseng snapped, turning to glare at the other man.

"Good luck with the hangover once the party is over. I hope your head explodes," Aerith said in a sugary voice, walking away from both men.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tseng asked the other man darkly.

"What? Is she so uptight that she can't take a joke? Besides man, Laney is here and you know she's wanted you since you two met," said Reno covertly. "Should've left the girlfriend home."

"Why don't you go find yourself another drink and shut the hell up?" Tseng asked before walking away, too.

Reno just grinned to himself and winked at Elena, who had been watching their exchange from her position by the drinks. She merely smiled and went in the direction Tseng had disappeared to.

…

"What are you doing here?" Aerith asked when Genesis followed her into the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend intercepted you before I could," he said, leaning back against the kitchen island and watching her as she searched for anything that wasn't alcoholic.

She sighed in irritation. "And you decided to follow us here?"

"I was invited, love," Genesis said, stopping her to kiss her neck.

Aerith wiggled away from him and looked around, hoping that no one had caught that. "Don't do that!"

"Why not? You said you wanted to break-up with him. Why not do it now?" Genesis asked before taking a gulp from his beer.

"I don't… I'm not sure I want to break-up with Tseng," she said, grabbing a bottle of juice and walking out of the kitchen.

The house had gotten more crowded, and it made it harder to escape, especially when she felt Genesis grab her arm and pull her down a hallway, away from the crowd. "What are you doing?" she asked in a low, shrill voice.

"Taking you somewhere less noisy to talk," he said, pulling her into the first bedroom he could find.

"Are you out of your mind?" Aerith asked, glancing around desperately right before she was pulled into the bedroom and the door closed.

The only consolation she had was that it was completely dark and silent, which meant no one was in there to see Genesis press her against the door and seal his lips against hers. When she drew air in to list all the reasons to not be kissing in someone's bedroom, Genesis took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers into his to suck.

As always, she melted against him and forgot what it was that she had been about to say. When they finally came up for air, she gathered enough of her wits to speak. "If I go with you to visit your friends, will you let me go and stop trying to get me into trouble?" she whispered when his lips moved to her neck.

Genesis hummed against her skin and nodded. "There won't be any backing out."

"Fine."

"And you'll really break-up with Tseng."

"I—"

"You were the one who wanted us to go public. How can we do that if you're with another man already?" Genesis asked her, stepping back and pressing his hands on either side of her to box her in.

"Okay. I'll end things with him," Aerith said with a mournful sigh, fingering Tseng's gift around her neck. "He's going to hate me," she whispered.

"But you'll have me here to make you feel better," Genesis said, tone sly before kissing her.

It really didn't make her feel any better now, because she would be breaking someone's heart, but she wasn't about to say that to Genesis. "Can we go, now? Before Tseng starts to search everywhere for me?"

"Fine," Genesis said, opening the door and stepping out as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Aerith was more cautious, but she stopped and hid behind Genesis' back when they heard a familiar voice up ahead. "Elena, you know that I have a girlfriend. We really shouldn't…"

Aerith peeked around the corner and her mouth dropped open just in time to see Tseng being pulled into Reno's bedroom by Aerith's roommate. "Did you just see that, too?" she asked, disbelieving and wondering if she was imagining things.

Genesis chuckled darkly. "It appears that you aren't the only unfaithful one in the relationship," he said, still amused.

"Wow. Suddenly, it won't be so hard to break-up with him anymore," said Aerith, her fingers finding her necklace. "Do me a favor and take this off for me?"

Genesis did so and they both looked up at the door when they heard loud thumps coming from inside the room. "It sounds like they enjoy it rough," he said wry.

"I really didn't need that visual," Aerith said as she took the chain and pendant, knowing full well that she didn't have any right to feel indignant about the situation. It still disappointed her that the both of them had made their relationship fail so badly. "Can we leave tonight?"

"Won't you need to let your parents know?" Genesis asked her, wrapping his hand around hers and leading her away from the noise coming from the bedroom.

"I'll call them once we're in Edge. I just want to get far away from here and breathe some fresh air with you," she said with a smile. It felt so right to have him with her, her hand in his. Things weren't forced and she wasn't uncomfortable. The guilt was still there because she had been the first one to cheat, but it wasn't as bad as before…

"Alright. We'll just stop by your dorm so that you can pack some clothing and we'll drive down to Edge. How does that sound?" Genesis asked her over the boom of the music in the main part of the house.

"Sounds great," she said with a smile. They paused in front of Reno and she handed him the chain. "Give that to Tseng tomorrow. And if you even remember what I say, tell him it's over between us."

Reno stared after her in surprise but offered no comment and instead gulped his beer down as he watched her walk away, hand-in-hand with another man.

"A little impersonal, don't you think?" Genesis asked, pulling her to his car.

"I guess it is. At least if Reno doesn't remember what I said, I can break-up with him in person," said Aerith, taking the keys from Genesis since she knew he'd had a few drinks.

"A woman after my own heart," he said, kissing her before she walked to the driver's side.

Aerith smiled and winked. "You better be careful, Gen, or I'll break-up with you through Sephiroth."

Joining his amused chuckles, Aerith slipped on her seatbelt and revved the engine. She knew that it wouldn't be as easy as driving off with the guy she had been cheating on her boyfriend with, but for once in her life, she allowed herself a moment of freedom. No parents, no school, and a new boyfriend. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
